Close To The Flame
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: HIATUS;; HOSTAGE:: He was a former best friend, and old love. She thought everything was said and done. But it all was just starting over again. MarsxOC
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own Lexus Richards.

Pairings: MarsxOC, etc.

Summary: He was her former best friend and an old love. And she thought everthing was said and done. But it wasn't. It was all just starting over again.

* * *

**Close To The Flame  
by: Madame Morrison**

**Prolouge**

Have you ever fallen in love before?

Have you ever fallen in love ... with a criminal?

I have.

I thought he was the one, even though the two of us were way different. But I didn't look at him as that way.

Sixth grade was where I met him for the first time. Back then, he was just a normal kid. Well, not exactly _everybody's _definition of normal. But he was to me.

We immediatly clicked, Mars and I. The both of us always hung out with one another. He spent a lot of time sleeping over my house, because he never did get alone with his adoptive family. And every day, when we'd take walks into the city, he'd always look out for me, just in case creeps came up to us. I loved how he protected me. He was like, my little guardian angel.

Mars and I became closer and closer every day. We knew each other's every secret, every little part of our lives. Every like and dislike and every little pain and pleasure. He even told me about his folks and what happened when he was three. That was something, that he didn't spread around too much.

Sophmore year. He started getting into drugs. Mars began turning into something different. Changing into someone who I had no idea was. I tried asking him what was making him do this. I tried convincing him to stop. But he was already pulled in.

Junior year. He was more heavily addicted to his substances and gotten arrested more than enough times. It was getting pretty hopeless. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was getting worried that I was going to have to just let him go. I was losing my best friend by the second.

One night, I didn't hear from Mars at all. I figured he was just out doing shit again. I decided to go visit his house, see if he was there, or if his folks knew where he was.

But as I arrived there, I opened the door and saw bodies lying everywhere. His mom was stabbed multiple times, lying in a pool of her own blood. And his father's brains were painted all over the wall. I was horrified. I had to find Mars quick.

I scattered out of there as fast as I could. I hopped back into the car. I searched for him everwhere in the city.

Coming up a highway, I came close to a gas station that was surrounded by cops. I pulled over near it.

I watched as the police pulled out somebody. I couldn't see who it was. I only spotted the person wearing a gray hoodie.

I got out and took a better look. It might've been him.

And it was.

I watched as the officers hauled him off to the cars. His hood covered most of his face. But those eyes.

His eyes.

They weren't the same like they were. The light had left them. They were black, and dead. The pair of them gave me an icy feeling creeping every inch of me.

After everything that we had been through, I gave my heart out to him. I loved him. He was the one I trusted and cared for most in the world.

But something had taken over and him. And now...

I had lost him.


	2. Closure

A/N: Yes I did get the title from a HIM song. :)

Review.

* * *

**Chapter One: Closure**

_Three Years Later..._

"Can you come to the party?" I asked my best friend, Jennifer, on the phone. "Come on, it's gonna be totally chill and I can drive you if you need me to."

_"Who's gonna be there?"_ she replied. _"Just the regular everybody?"_

"Yeah, pretty much. Your friends, my friends, just a bunch of everyone." I said.

_"Well, I gotta ask my dad." _Jennifer told me. _"But when I know everything, I'll call you with the deats."_

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you then."

_"Okay, 'bye."_

And the conversation ended.

It was years later. I was nineteen and working at a local bar in town. I was saving up the money that I earned for college. From time to time, I still thought about the event that happened a while back. It kept repeating in mind, just on certain days. I remembered everything about it, but I didn't want to. I tried my best to get it out from my mind.

I never saw Mars again. In fact, I didn't want to. He went to jail and I was just left with unanswered questions, pent-up anger and sadness, and a broken heart. Why did I have to fall for somebody like him? I guess it was just because I knew him for so long.

But after it was finished, I cried. I cried over him and everything. But I had to just quickly pull and collect myself together and move on. My tears weren't going to do anything, especially bring Mars back to me. He betrayed me. What point was it, if I just wept over someone who I cared for, that hurt _me? _

So I made my closure.

I just didn't care anymore.


	3. Brown Eyed Girl

**Chapter Two: Brown-Eyed Girl**

**-Mars' POV-**

I hate this song, and this band. Kevin has the shittiest taste in music. But I dealt with it. Whatever. I need a cigarette.

I fished the carton of smokes outta my coat pocket. I took one out and lit it. Man, I haven't had one in a while. A year in the county jail without any cigarettes almost killed me. It felt great just to be able to tasteone again.

A few weeks ago, they let me out of the place. That's when I met up with Dennis and his brother. Dennis seemed like he knew what he was doing. Kevin, just followed him. I don't think he really had a choice, though...

I stuck with them. I figured they'd probably bring in some good shit. Plus, I was bored. So, I might get entertainment on the side. Who knows? I'll ditch 'em later.

We came to a red light. And that's when the CD started skipping.

Thank God, Dennis finally took it out.

"This yours?" he asked Kevin, showing it to them. Then it flew out the window from his hand. Idiot.

I looked back, and then turned around. "Dennis."

He looked back too, then whipped right back around. He got the hint. Karma bit him right in the ass for that, and now there was a cop behind us.

Kevin did the same thing as us, but he played it cool. He looked at Dennis. "Smooth. You know, that's like a two hundred dollar ticket?"

"Shut up."

"You got two hundred dollars?"

"Shut up, Kev."

While the two of them were aruging, the light changed. Dennis, still being oblivious to his surroundings, didn't notice.

I helped him out again. "Green light."

* * *

**-Lexus' POV-**

I pulled into Kelly's, the bar that I worked at. Being Friday night, there was a heck of a lot of people here. So I know I was going to be here for a while. Probably not too much, but I would be a few minutes late picking up Jen.

I parked near the front, and got out. I headed through the back, so I could avoid all of the crowds of people.

"Hello, hello, hello! Look who's here! People, the queen has arrived!" my friend Jordan, announced, jokingly.

"Shut up, Jay. Will ya?" I laughed.

I exited the kitchen soon with an appron on, a notepad and a pen for orders tucked away inside of it, and some plates full of food.

* * *

**-Mars' POV-**

We've been sitting near this restaurant forever now. The two of them were arguing, yet again.

I ruffled Kevin's hair. "You should listen to your brother."

"Well, gimme the money."

"It's in the box."

Kevin hesitated as he opened up the glove box. He spotted Dennis' gun. He stared at him. "What's that for?"

The older one ignored him. Instead, he spoke to me. "Check the car. Check the car, Mars."

I shifted my eyes to the moving car. It parked near the curb of the restaurant. The passenger seat opened up. And a girl came out.

She was dressed in a school uniform, but I focused more on who she was. She had a cute body, kinda pale - but not too bad. She was short with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

She, kind of reminded me of someone.

She reminded me, of her.

_Flashback - Three Years Ago _

_"Freeze!" screamed a cop. They began to swamp and surround me._

_A couple of them grabbed me and pushed me outta the door. My hands were cuffed behind my back. They led me to one of of the cars._

_I looked all around me. Just nothing but cops and some people standing at the sidelines, staring at what was happening._

_Inside of the crowd, I also saw Lex._

_She found out what happened._

_Her face just said it all. She was scared, of me. Her brown eyes were flooded with fear._

_I knew she'd never speak to me again after this._

_End Flashback_

The chick went inside of the restaurant, then came back out with a take-out bag in her hands. She reached the door, opened it up, but took one last look back at us. Dennis, acted like an idiot and made a guesture toward her. Then, she flipped him off, mouthing 'Fuck you'.

I instantly grinned. I wasn't really expecting that. She's got attitude. I liked it.

Kevin started laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Dennis sniped. "Rich bitch driving in her daddy's Escalade? Fuck you."

The car started up. We were off again.


	4. Taking Over

**Chapter Three: Taking Over**

**-Lexus' POV-**

As I entered inside of the kitchen again, I looked over at the clock. It was going on ten. The party was at eleven, and I've been here since seven.

I took out my cell, pressed the green button and scanned down the list of my recently called contacts. When I got to Jennifer's number, I pressed the green button again.

I stepped outside to talk.

It started to ring.

It kept ringing.

And ringing.

Then it finally picked up.

_"Dad, you're such a dinosaur!" _Jennifer hollered. Oh, boy. What now? She spoke frustratedly into the phone. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jen. It's me. You ready?"

_"Yeah, but my dad's being lame about my outfit." _she scoffed. _"Just come over, I'll have it figured out by then."_

"Okey-dokey then, 'bye." I chuckled. Poor thing.

* * *

**-Mars' POV-**

We finally made it to the garage. I looked at the security screen, and saw the girl that we spotted over at Mr. Kim's.

"Hey. Hey." I called to Dennis. He glanced over at me. "Door."

He snuck into the house and by the front door, waiting for her. I followed him in, but split off into the living room. I wanted to see if there was anyone else.

I scanned the area. Nice place, I suppose. Some shit was a little too high class for me, though. I turned to the nest room and saw a tiny shadow moving past, behind the bar counter. A little kid hiding. Bingo.

I snuck over and peaked passed the surface. I was right. It was a kid. Oh, I was definitely going to enjoy this. I put my elbows down and my head in my hands and just waited until he noticed.

He eventually caught on.

And then saw me, and screamed.

I just smiled. Hah.

I ran after him, and was able to catch the little shit in my grasp. I walked into the office with the others.

* * *

**-Lexus' POV-**

I pulled over in front of Jen's place. Thank God, I did manage to get someone to cover for me.

The first thing I noticed when I got there, was that there was a red, clunky, hick truck in front of the house. Uh, okay? I _know_ for a fact that wasn't Jen's or her dad's. 'The heck was here? A plummer or an electrician, or something?

I walked over to the door and knocked.

I waited. No response.

I opened it up and peaked inside. "Hey Jen?"

Silence.

What's going on? The last time I checked, I heard her and Walter butting heads with each other. Now, it's quiet? Okay? But, I know they have to be here.

I stepped inside and just poked my head around. But then, turning back, I was face to face with a man and a gun two inches away from me.

I looked into the man's face.

I froze.

It was Mars.


	5. Those Same Eyes Again

A/N: Bleh. People need to start writing more Hostage fanfiction. The movie is amazing, dude. I mean, yeah, I know it's kind of a small movie. But come on, I already have a few MarsxOC one-shots planned out. I think you all can think of some ideas.

And now that were on the topic, I think this movie really should deserve it's own section...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Those Same Eyes Again**

Face to face, we stood in front of each other.

I felt myself shaking. His bluish-green eyes were piercing into me, pinning me down. I couldn't believe it was actually him. My mind was racing, and so was my heart. Everything of the past was just flashing before my eyes. I didn't know whether I should move, or what. Mars wouldn't shoot me. Would he?

"Mars..."

"Drop the purse."

I took it off my shoulder and it connected with the hard floor.

Did he even recognize who I was? Yeah, he was in jail for a while, but it had only been three years. But in those years, the two of us had changed a lot. I noticed some details from him, and there was a lot that changed from me. My hair was a little darker, and my clothes were a lot less Goth-punkish than they were in high-school.

"What are you doing, Mars?" I asked him, in a low, hushed tone.

He didn't answer me. We just stared at each other, still. His body language was mixing. He looked murderous, yet unknowing of what was suppose to happen next. Or may be it was just me. May be I was the one that was unknowing. He promised to always protect me. But now, he was trying to kill me.

_Flashback_

_"Are you okay, Lexi?" Mars asked me._

_I sniffed. My cheeks were stained with tears. My throat was sore, as my voice was hoarse. "Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up, that's all..."_

_He put a hand on the side of my face. Then, he put his forehead on mine. "Hey, it's alright now. Don't worry about it, okay?"_

_"Okay." I said, in a soft voice. I was crying for about an hour now. I was almost raped when a freak in the city grabbed me. Today was suppose to be fun for Mars and I. We were going to go to the movies, but instead it ended in me in tears. Thank God, that Mars was with me, though._

_"It's alright, Lex. You'll be fine." he told me. "He's gone. He won't be hurting you anymore. I'll always protect you from creeps like that, Lex. I promise."_

_End Flashback_

But that was only when we were younger. Today, was different.

"Mars, please..."

He then took me by the back of the neck and lead me into the house. I had no idea what was coming up next.


	6. Repeating History

A/N: I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

Review.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Repeating History**

"Daddy, just give them the keys!"

That was Jen. There must've been more of these guys here. And when I was pushed into the office, I found out there was. But, why were they here?

One was a little taller than Mars was. He had short, curly brown hair. It was a light shade. He was dressed in a blue jean jacket, a black shirt, jean pants and some sneakers. He looked extremely frustrated, with burning eyes full of anger, hate, and slight fear. He had a gun in his hand, and was doing most of the talking, so I figured he was the leader.

The other unknown male was shorter than both Mars and the leader guy. He had the same colored hair, only a little bit darker. It was also grown out longer, brushed in one direction across his forehead. He had on a maroon hoodie and a jean jacket over top of that. He also had on the same colored jean pants as the other man, and sneakers too. He looked like the youngest of the three. And the most frightened. I felt bad for him, I knew the feeling.

"I'm gonna give them keys honey, I just have to be certain-" Walter began, but suddenly there was a sharp, alarm-esque beeping alerting everyone that something was happening, or someone was here.

"What's that? What the fuck is that?!" the one with the gun, freaked.

"It's a cop." said the smaller one. "Dennis, it's a cop."

Mars let go of me and rushed to the screen, then sped off and out the door.

The newly dubbed 'Dennis', started to freak. And he and Walter began to argue. This was getting more serious than I thought.

"Calm down, okay? I can talk to her from here and tell her everything's okay. Then she'll go, and then _you _can go." Walter explained.

The conversation started out smoothly. But I was focusing more on Mars. I was getting nervous. I began to think the worst, and perdicted what was coming up next.

"Officer, my son's got a fever, I got the pediatrition on hold, do you really need me to come down there?" Walter questioned her, a little bit of impatientness and anxiety in his voice.

And not even a minute later, my perdictions came true.

A gunshot was fired off.

Dennis gasped. The sound of it echoed through out the hosue, leaving everyone in silence.

I covered my mouth, in shock. I looked at the screen. Mars held up his gun to the already injured officer's back. He pulled the trigger again. Another shot.

I squeezed my eyes shut. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

It all couldn't start over again.


	7. Mr Therapy Man

A/N: Chapter title comes from the song by Justin Nozuka.

Review.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mr. Therapy Man**

Mars had come back after all the chaos was over. Two other police cars had come up to the house for back-up. But they backed off, for now. The war was _really_ starting.

Dennis had put a fire under Mars' ass for shooting the cop, but Mars simply ignored it. He knew what he did was the right thing to do. Or at least, in his own mind, he thought it was. Afterwards, Dennis ordered him to take me in the guest bedroom and tie me up there. Kevin got Tommy to take care of, and then Mars would come back for Jennifer.

"Get on the bed." Mars ordered, as we were both in the room.

I climbed onto it. He then ordered me to lie on my stomach. Once I did, he told me to my arms together near the bedpost. Then he began tying me up with scotch tape.

"Mars, why are you going along with this?" I questioned him.

He didn't answer me.

And I knew why.

"Look, I'm sorry I never spoke to you again." I apologized. "But that was years ago. I was angry. Though, I know I shouldn't have done that."

Mars hated anyone that never stayed for him. Especially since he never knew his family. His dad killed his mom, then himself. His adoptive family never accepted him, even when he just wanted that. A family. He never had any real friends, except for me. And then I left him.

"But can you understand why I did it?" I asked him.

"You knew." he said.

"Knew what?"

"You knew that I needed you."

"And I needed you, but you started murdering people." I explained. "After I told _everyone _that you weren't just another bad kid. That you were a great person. You hurt _me _by just doing that."

He didn't say anymore. He just looked down, exhaling softly. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a small, thin, silver chain. He put it over my head and onto my neck. And then after words, he left.

But on that chain was a small ring. I recognized it. It wasn't a diamond or gold ring. It was just a simple pink, plastic ring. It was the one that I gave him back when we were kids. It was the friendship ring.

I sighed after I heard the door closed. I don't know if it was just me being emotional over the stress that was going on, or what. But I saw those familiar tears again.


	8. Comin' On So Fast

A/N: When Lexus has like another blast from the past, her and Mars are like thirteen, or fourteen. It's usually where most of the flashbacks/dreams locate around. Except for the last one. They're like fifteen there.

Chapter title from the song, Better Than Drugs by: Skillet.

Review.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Comin' On So Fast**

_"Do you mind if I stay here, tonight? I had a fight with my folks, again." said Mars, standing in my door way, shivering from the cold, with a bag hanging from his shoulder._

_"Yeah, come in. Totally." I said, moving aside for him to enter._

_He brushed passed me and stepped into my house. He put his stuff on my couch._

_"What was the fight about now?" I asked him._

_"Just me again." he said, shaking his head. "I'm not exactly their idea of a 'perfect child'. And I wasn't going to listen to them anymore."_

_"Don't listen to them, they're retarded. You're just fine." I said. "And you can always come here if you need to."_

_"Thanks, Lexus."_

"Mars..."

I opened up my eyes slowly. The room was darker than it was when I first came in here. I felt extremely exhausted. What happened? Then I realized, I must've fell asleep. All this stress was getting to me. So it knocked me out.

I heard the door open up. I rose up to attention. I saw a dark figure enter in.

It was him.

My chest started to get tight.

I didn't know exactly what to say. "What?"

"Nothing." he said. "Just came for a cigarette."

"Oh." I said, simply.

He reached inside of his pocket and took out a carton of Marlboros and a lighter. He took one out, and then he looked at me.

"You want one?" he offered.

I figured I should take one. So I did.

"Yeah." I replied.

He took out another one. He sat near the bedpost that I was tied up to. He set everything down for a minute. Both of his hands touched my face. They were warm. His thumbs moved back and fourth, gently. Then he titled his head just a little bit to the side. His eyes kept steady, as his emotion.

I blinked, speaking calmly. "What're you doing?"

His eyes fluttered a little, like he was in a trance being broken. "Just... It's just, it's been a while..."

One of his large hands ran through my hair.

"You're hair got longer." he commented.

"Yeah."

Mars got closer to my face. We were almost nose to nose. He almost kissed me, but he was hesitate at first. And then his lips touched mine. I started to feel, a sort of rush. I always wanted to feel what it was like to kiss him. I thought before, would it be awkward, or beautiful, or sweet, or weird. And when I just, closed my eyes, I felt lifted. Like soaring, lifted. I didn't know how to describe it, but... I liked it. I didn't expect this from him, but, oh well.

It broke after a minute. I felt the hot air of his breath touch my face.

I didn't ask why he did it. I really didn't want to know. But I did know, that I wanted more of it.

"You know, it'd be easier if I could be untied." I said. He knew what I meant.

He took out his switchblade and flipped it open. He cut through the tape, and I was free. I rubbed my wrists for a minute, and then I climbed down from the bed, to him. I got onto my knees and I placed both of my hands on his face and leaned in for another kiss.


	9. Lock Down

**Chapter Eight: Lock Down**

**-Mars' POV-**

"Hey, you guys' gotta come see this shit." Dennis called from the master bedroom.

I was just coming out from Jennifer's room. I had taped her in there, and now was about to see what he and Kevin were up to. I wonder what Dennis wanted now. Hopefully, he found something good.

I stepped in with Kevin and Dennis showed us the main security screen.

"The kitchen, driveway, and the office right there." he chuckled. He pushed the **DISH** button. It showed a news channel. And on it was the house we were in. Great, this shit is spreading fast. I just looked down.

"Holy shit..." Kevin muttered, as he walked away.

Dennis just kept watching. I just took one more glance at it, before becoming uninterested. I turned around and started looking around. I noticed that there was a room that had a thick, glass window in it. I couldn't see through it. Must've been where they kept something hidden in there. I looked down in disgust. This dude already has like, what, three safes in his place? How many more do they fuckin' need? It's like their trying to rub it in everyone else's faces.

"Fuckin' rich people..."

* * *

**-Lexus' POV-**

I lied on the bed, just thinking. That was all.

After Mars had left, he didn't tie me back up, but he told me to stay in the room. I listened and didn't go anywhere.

Some time had passed. When I came here, it was around 11:15, now it was like, one. I thought about Jen. I wondered if she was okay. She probably was, just extremely shaken up. Then I wondered, if Tommy was okay, too. He probably was too. Even though he was scared, he seemed a lot more calmer than Jennifer.

I wondered if everything was going to be okay. I was still a little bit scared, but more concerned. Even though I live in Bristo, I've lived in Los Angeles. I know what danger is. I've seen it before. But I've never, ever been in a situation like this. Ever. I didn't know how this whole thing was going to turn out. There was probably cops, sharp-shooters, snipers, and helicopters already surrounding the place. It was getting big. I hoped for a safe ending, but I knew deep down that something was going to go wrong. Someone, was eventually going to die.

I wanted to talk with Mars again. But he probably wouldn't come back for a bit. I wanted to fix what time that we lost. I wanted to connect with him again.

* * *

**-Mars' POV-**

I found a touch screen on the wall. I guess my curiosity got the best of me, when I pushed one button and then the next one that said **SECURE ALL.**

Suddenly I heard alarms going off. Automatic, metal walls started sliding down every part of the house a little at a time.

"No, no, no, no, no, this is bad. No, this is bad!" Kevin shouted.

Everything was locked. Secured.

No one could get in. No one could get out. Everything was closed together. I walked into the room with Kevin. I scanned the room. I went over to one of the walls, and tapped my gun against the metal cages. It wasn't metal, it had to be something stronger.

"Put it back." Kevin told me.

I looked over to him. The fuck's wrong with him? If everything's secured and the police can't get in, why was it such a problem? Puss.

"Clostrophobic?" I asked him.

"Try fuckedaphobic."


End file.
